Why assasins don't have friends
by zutAra101
Summary: Toph's an assasin and she ends up having to kill one of her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** yeah…. don't own it…**

**A/N: ****Yeah so about 'A Christmas remember', I am working on the sequel and ma friend was supposed to put up the honeymoon side story for it, yeah so I'm waiting for her to that before I put it up.**

**TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

**She walks up to her friend, thinking that this is the last time that she is going to see him, not because he is ending their friendship but because she is and not in the way someone might normally do it.**

**As she gets closer to his waiting form she reaches for the cold hard metal object that has a residence in her back pocket, '**_this is it, I'm actually going to do this, but why?'_

**She starts to look back at the events that lead to this faithful night **

_**Walking around the park waiting for her very best friend in the whole world, someone approaches her and says**_

"_**you have a mission" he gives her a package and she looks through as she sees who she is to take care of, her eyes widen, she can't do this, but if she doesn't they will kill her, her family and all her friends not to mention the current target. She nods to shows she understood and puts the package in her pack, as the man walks away her friend arrives ' who was that' 'no one you are interested in, come on let's go' she drops the matter knowing he can never know and she must do her job.**_

**Her eyes start to tear up, **_'I have to be strong, I wish I didn't have to do this but I must to save the rest of my family and friends life.__**' **_**She looks up**, **with determination and all the will power she can muster'** _I must do this'_

**She smiles as he sees her and waves. She takes out the gun she has, hiding it until the right moment, it is a small hand gun, but one that has a whole lot of power, so it was easy to hide from his all seeing eyes.**

**Hugging him she whispers in his ears "**_**I will miss you forever, and will always remember you no matter what, I love you." **_** As she says this, her tears spill forth from her eyes "**_**goodbye Aang" "What are you talking about Toph…." **_**That's when he felt it her silenced gun poking at his chest, after a few more tears and hugging each other tighter than they already were, he feels a pain he has never felt before, a mind numbing pain, a pain that broke his gentle heart, a pain he will never recover from." Goodbye Toph, I love you too"**

**TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

**A/N: So I was in a bad place when I wrote this, so I figured I would just vent, and this is what came out like it or not, I don't really care, not trying to be rude or anything so don't take offence. Hopefull the other stories will come out soon, if the honeymoon is taking too long, I'll just put up the sequel and then whenever the honeymoon comes out u read it then. C ya. #( **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hehe, so I realized that I spelt assassin wrong and I am truly sorry for that, won't ever be a great speller and I acknowledge that now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: u know the word thingy's that are usually here**

**A/N: **** yeah so it was supposed to be a oneshot, but Mike1921 asked 4 a next chap, so here is the final chap.**

**TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**

**Toph lay on her bed in her apartment, thinking about what she did, to the best friend there ever was, sure she had Katara and Sokka and Zuko and the rest of the Gaang as they call themselves, but it would never be the same without Aang.**

**Aang, he was something, he always made her laugh and use her emotions, that's right when you're an assassin you are not allowed to use your emotions, they say it makes you weak and vulnerable. Toph smiled as she remembered when those words were spoken to her, it was her first day and her boss Azula said….**

"**Never, let your emotions show, suck it up and do your job, because if you let your emotions get the better of you, you will never be able to kill a person again, and there goes your job, because an assassin is not known for showing their emotions, they are known for their ruthless killing and not giving a shit about peoples feeling. Oh and welcome to the Fires Mercenaries Killers Squad."**

**Yeah, she followed those words perfectly, she was the best agent Azula had to offer, with her grey like eyes, like she was blind, of course she wasn't, but her targets seem to think that. She had fooled over twelve thousand men and women with that look.**

"**Too bad Azula won't have her best agent any longer, I miss him too much, I can't imagine life without him." After saying that Toph got up off her bed wrote a letter explaining to her friends what she did, why she did it and why they will never see her again. One may think that she was going to go far away, a place where they will never see her again, and in a way that is exactly where she is going. **

**Toph went back to her bed and took out her gun and held it to her temple. "I will always love the Gaang, but I will never live like I did without him, I need him to keep me sane, to keep me alive now that he is gone, I have nothing to live for." She took the gun, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, now experiencing the pain that Aang felt, however brief she felt what she had put so many through. And so this is how Toph Be Fong, assassin, daughter and friend died, missing the love she once had before she took it away, sad I know, but it was the only way she could think of to end the pain she was feeling.**

'**Parting is such sweet sorrow'**

**TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA**

**A/N: So… I don't know why I wrote it like that, but I did. Thanks to the ppl that reviewed u made my day, didn't think anyone would. C ya **


End file.
